Bloody Trapland
by K-Y-L-EH-E
Summary: Pewds and Cry get stuck in Bloody Trapland. Warnings inside.


Hello again! I was struck with inspiration for another story! A PewdieCry, this time.

I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Warnings: Homosexuality, anal, a LOT of swearing (You guys have heard how those two talk), and rape jokes (I realize Pewdie promised not to make rape jokes anymore, but this is a fanfiction. I do what I want). DomPewds, SubCry.

Please Enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E

"So, friend, when will we play together next?" Cry was smiling, I could hear it even though I couldn't see it through his mask. He was obviously happy with the recent co-op.

"I don't know. Let me check with Marzia to see if I'm free at all this week." I moved away from my laptop, walking down the short hallway to my girlfriend and I's shared bedroom. "Marzia?"

"Yes, Felix?" She looked up from a book she was reading, smiling her gorgeous smile at me.

"Are we doing anything next week? Cry wants to co-op, and I think we might be playing Bloody Trapland." I couldn't lie, I loved Bloody Trapland, even if Cry was a lot better at it than I was.

"Um, let me see. We have dinner with my parents monday, we need to go shopping on Tuesday... I don't think we have anything to do on Wednesday, so that should work for you. I'll tell you if something comes up, okay?"

"Thanks, cutiepie." I kissed her on the forehead and left the room. I shut the door behind me so I wouldn't disturb her.

I flopped unceremoniously into my computer chair, grinning at the camera. "I'm free Wednesday. You?"

"Yeah! That's awesome. I can't wait. Got any ideas for what we could play?"

"Uh, well I was thinking more Bloody Trapland? If that's okay with you. I know we've played it a lot, but it's just a really fun game." I rubbed the back of my neck, smiling still.

"Yeah, friend. That works. I gotta go, lost a game of pool, so I'm taking Ken out to dinner. Bro day every day!" We brofisted through the screen before he ended the Skype call. I smiled fondly at where his masked face used to be.

K-Y-L-EH-E

The next few days were Hell for me. I love Bloody Trapland, and I lo-like Cry. It was certainly something to look forward to, and look forward to it I did. Day and night, I made sure things were absolutely perfect.

I went to the store to stock up on junk foods. It's all I ever eat when I game, and all I do is game. It's a wonder, to Cry, Marzia, and myself how I am as skinny as I am. I tossed two large bottles of soda into the cart, followed by various types of chips, jerky, and candy. All these snacks were needed, since Cry and I can game together for hours on end.

I chuckled to myself. Fans didn't realize quite how much Cry and I take out of our co-ops. We cut out hours of gameplay, only using the funniest scenes or the scariest. I can never get bored playing with Cry. He's too funny, and he gets me. I get him, too, except why he wears a mask. I asked him once, but it seemed to have made him uncomfortable, so I dropped the topic for his sake.

I was lost in thought again, so I didn't notice the little old lady in front of me. I ran into her, and she fell. I stared in shock for a moment, brain shutting down. How could I just knock over a little old lady like that?

When my body decided to unfreeze, I quickly bent down to her, hand extended. "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Please allow me to pay for your groceries to make up for my thoughtlessness." I helped her gently to her feet.

The hard look on her face softened. "That is very sweet of you, young man. Such hospitality and kindness is unusual nowadays. Paying for my things won't be necessary."

"If you're sure..." She held up a hand, stopping my words. She then pat my shoulder gently before hobbling away. I sighed quietly before continuing with my shopping. I checked out not much later, heading straight home.

K-Y-L-EH-E

Tonight was the night. Everything was perfect. I logged into Skype after setting up Bloody Trapland. I was delighted to see the little green sign next to Cry's name. I clicked call and waited. I was impatient for Cry to answer because I was excited... And I felt like I was being watched.

Relief washed over me when Cry's masked face popped up on on my screen. He waved excitedly, like he did every time we had a video chat. "Hello, friend! Ready for some Bloody Trapland?!"

I laughed at the over-excited brunette. "Fuck yeah! I'm pumped!"

I set up the server and waited for Cry to join. I clicked play the second he did. We started the first round of Bloody Trapland. "You better watch out, Cry, I got better!"

"Oh yeah, friend? Ready to prove that?" He chuckled and I smiled.

"Fuck. Yes."

"Alright friend. Fine. The first person to make it to the end of ten levels first wins." I smirked at the challenge in my best bros voice.

"Bring it on!"

I lost. I lost horribly. "AHAHAHA! You have to jump and then duck!" Cry was laughing hysterically, getting louder every time I died.

"I can't! It's impossible to jump and duck so quickly!" I was laughing, too. The whole situation was far too funny.

"Then how did I do it?" He asked smugly. I glared playfully at the camera.

"You know Cry, if we were actually there, I would kick your ass."

"Fuck you."

We laughed again, and I finally made it past the spike and brofist. Cry, of course, made it to the the end first.

"I wish we were in Bloody Trapland." My head began to feel fuzzy, and I frowned. "Cry... I feel weird..." I faintly hear a "Me too" before everything went black.

K-Y-L-EH-E

I opened my eyes, groaning at the light that made my head hurt. I looked around, eyes slightly squinted. A slim body lay beside me, a mask obscuring their face and a shock of brown hair that looked soft to the touch.

"Cry?! Holy shit!" I yelled in surprise. Not even moments ago, he was in Italy and Cry was in America.

The man jerked up in shock, looking over at me. "Jesus, Pewds, you can't just wake me up like that- Why are you here? Where are we? Why... Am I holding a yellow blanket?"

"Oh my God, Cry!" I looked around excitedly. "We're in the fucking game!"

"Wow... Well, let's play."

K-Y-L-EH-E

We played level after level after level. I wasn't sure how many levels we had done, but we had fun. Now, we were tire, leaning against a block.

"What now, friend?" Cry panted beside me, head tilted back.

"We leave, I suppose." I stared at his extended throat. It was pale, and looked very smooth. "I don't know how, though."

I could hear the slight frown in Cry's voice. "I never saw any form of actual exit through any of the levels."

"Yeah, me neither. Maybe we should look for one.." And thus we passed through many more levels. I was getting hysteric, and I was sure Cry wasn't far behind. We stopped few times on our way toward seemingly non-existent exit. I finally snapped.

"There is no exit! We've nearly died more times than I can count, I refuse to go any further!" I walked into a small cove, which would have been a 'secret' of the game. Cry followed me, sitting down against the far wall.

"I'm going to die a virgin..." He huffed, looking up at me sadly. "Fuck."

"You're a virgin...?" You learn something new everyday.

I could practically hear the blush on Cry's face. "Yeah... I was saving myself for somebody I could never have."

"Who...?" My heart clenched a bit. Who did Cry love?"

"Uh... His name is Felix... He has dirty blonde hair and amazing blue eyes..."

"Jesus, Cry, why didn't you tell me?" I frowned and kneeled down by the smaller man.

"Rejection, Pewdie. It would hurt if you'd rejected me."

"Well I wouldn't have. Cry, you will not die a virgin. I promise." I caressed his arm and slipped a finger under the string that held his mask on. When he didn't stop me, I pulled and the string came loose. The mask clattered to the ground, and my breath caught in my throat.

Pale skin, beautiful hazel eyes and plump, pink lips. "Jesus, Ryan... You're beautiful. Will you let met touch you?" He nodded, and it felt good to be able to see the blush on Cry's face. I slipped a hand under his shirt, rubbing his abdomen. It was toned, yet soft. I reached up further, tweaking a nipple lightly.

"Ah! Felix, wait... Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what about Marzia?"

"Ryan, you mean so much to me. More than Marzia. I want this, and you do could be our only chance." He didn't protest again, so I continued my abuse to his hardening nipples.

I reached down with my other hand, cupping him through his pants. I unbuttoned his tight jeans, using both hands to yank them down, along with his boxers. His penis was only half hard, but I would change that.

He arched slightly as I began stroking him slowly but firmly. He covered his mouth, shuddering. "It... Feels a lot better when it's somebody else touching you..." I smirked at him and sped up my motions.

I pushed one of his legs up toward his chest, and he held it there. "You know what comes next, right?" He nodded and opened his mouth. It took me a moment to get the hint before I let out a soft "oh" and let three fingers rest on his tongue.

If I wasn't hard before, I was now as he sucked lewdly on my fingers. He certainly didn't seem like a virgin. I pulled my fingers away impatiently and circled one around his twitching hole. I hesitated a moment before pushing a finger in slowly. He tensed and twitched, squirming.

"It feels weird." He pulled his other leg up to join the first, my finger sinking deeper inside. He moaned as my finger brushed past a bundle of nerves. I pulled my finger out, replacing it with two, and then three.

"Ryan, I can't hold back. Is it okay if I...?" He nodded quickly, begging quietly. I spit into my hand, slicking myself up and positioning myself at his entrance. I leaned down, capturing his lips in what I'm sure was probably his first kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I pushed in.

I was met with resistance, and he yelped. I stopped, breaking the kiss and stroking hair. "I'm very sorry, Ryan. Should I stop?"

"No! No... Just give me a second..." He shifted and squirmed, and it took all my willpower not to thrust. Finally, he rolled his hips experimentally and gave a snort nod. I pulled out and pushed in very slowly, making sure I was careful with him.

I was surprised, to say the least, when he bucked against me impatiently. My control snapped and I began thrusting in earnest. He was quick to adjust, rolling his hips frantically against mine. The sound of my hips hitting his ass was loud and I groaned. The noise was very erotic.

Cry was letting out strings of moans, curses, and pleads all mixed together. "Felix! Please! Oh God, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" His dirty little mouth was a major turn on. I groaned loudly, thrusting hard once more before releasing deep inside. His eyes widened and his cum hit my chest and stomach, as well as his own.

I collapsed on top of him, my eyes closing.

"I love you, Felix."

K-Y-L-EH-E

My eyes opened to my bedroom ceiling, and disappointment raced through me.

It was a dream.

K-Y-L-EH-E

Whoo! I feel good about this story. Over 2000 words! Please review!


End file.
